El Pasado y El Presente leen
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Unos libros y unas personas aparecen en el Gran Comedor, en dónde están todos años. Esos libros son del pasado y del futuro de Harry Potter, y podrían cambiar el futuro. Se sabrán todas las aventuras que pasaron Harry, Ron y Hermione desde su primer año hasta su quinto, y las aventuras que tendrán. Pasen y lean!
1. Las Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y sus personajes le pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Estaban todos los estudiantes reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Era la hora del desayuno y, como era normalmente, todos estaban comiendo, hablando y esperando a las lechuzas con su correo.

En todas las mesas se encontraban las cuatro casas, con sus siete años. Harry Potter estaba cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts, año que no le estaba yendo bien. _El Profeta_ estaba diciendo un montón de mentiras, por presión del Ministerio de Magia y eso hacía que nadie le creyera. Solamente sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron, le creían y algunos alumnos de su casa y de otras casas. Por eso, no era su mejor año.

En la mesa de profesores se encontraban todos reunidos y, para lastima de los alumnos y profesores, se encontraba Umbridge, la profesora con cara de sapo.

Así que era un día normal en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era tan normal como lo podía ser, el Ministerio ocultando la verdad. Estaban todos desayunando cuando, de repente, un humo negro aparece, dejando caer una carta enfrente del Profesor Dumbledore.

Todo el comedor quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie emitía ni un solo sonido. Todos los alumnos y profesores miraban a Dumbledore, intrigados. Después de un tiempo, en el que nadie habló ni hizo nada, el Profesor Dumbledore agarró la carta y la abrió.

-Si todos están de acuerdo, leeré la carta-informó el profesor, mientras que desplegaba la carta. Y empezó a leer:

_Queridos Hogwarts:_

_Se estarán preguntado qué es esto. Bueno, es una carta. Nosotros somos de otra época, y queremos cambiar algunas cosas. Para eso, luego de haber leído esta carta, aparecerán unos libros, exactamente 7. Estos libros son del pasado y del futuro de una persona, persona que se ha enfrentado a muchas situaciones que no se tendría que haber presenciado. Para eso, después de que se lea esta carta, aparecerán unas personas del presente, y otras que, algunas personas, se alegraran de ver. Vienen del pasado, y se quedarán para cambiar algunas cosas que no tendrían que haber pasado._

_Sin más que decir. Disfruten las lecturas._

_P&W, Cía._

_PD: todo lo que dure la lectura, se quedarán en el Gran Comedor. Nadie puede salir. _

Cuando terminó de leer, todos se quedaron impresionados. Nadie esperaba esto. La única que estaba feliz era Umbridge. "Tengo con qué justificar que Potter, lo que está diciendo, es mentira" era lo que la _querida_ profesora estaba pensando.

Como para agregar más impresión a los alumnos, se abrieron las puertas y entraron un grupo de personas. Esas personas eran: los Weasley's, los que no se encontraban en el colegio, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el propio Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge y Sirius Black.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron de ver al prófugo Sirius Black. Algunos soltaron gritos de impresión. Dolores Umbridge saltó, inmediatamente, luego de verlo.

-¡ARESTENLO!-gritó-. ¡ARESTEN A SIRIUS BLACK!

Nadie se movió, el único que reaccionó fue Harry.

-No se atreva a hacer algo-gruñó.

-No te preocupes, ahijado-le dijo Sirius, antes de que dijera algo más-. Ya se enterará de que soy inocente. O si no…

Umbridge se encogió en su asiento por lo dicho por Sirius. Acto seguido, Harry saludó a su padrino con un abrazo. Luego, saludó de la misma forma a su tío, es decir, a Remus.

Lo mismo hicieron los Weasley que se encontraban en el año escolar. Ron, Ginny, Fred y George saludaron a sus padres, a Bill y a Charlie. Percy también estaba, pero no se había acercado, solamente estaba al lado del Ministro.

-Señores, me alegro que se saluden, pero tienen que tomas asiento-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, menos el Fudge y Percy, que se fueron a sentar en la Mesa de los Profesores.

-¿Por qué están acá?-preguntó Ron a sus padres, pero los escucharon todos los recién llegados.

-Estábamos todos en el cuartel, cuando apareció una carta de la nada diciendo que vendríamos al castillo por algo en especial-le contestó Remus.

-Y que leeríamos unos libros-le siguió Sirius, mirando a Harry. Él ya se imagina de quién serían esos libros.

-También, que personas del pasado vendrían-terminó de decir Molly, pensando en sus hermanos.

Todo el comedor estaba comentando lo ocurrido. Algunos no podían creer que Sirius Black, el prófugo, estuviera con ellos y que nadie lo arrestara. Y que Harry lo haya saludado con naturalidad. Podrían haber seguido hablando, pero hicieron silencio, cuando se abrieron, nuevamente, las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Esta apertura de las puertas y la vista de quienes eran esas personas, fue la que conmocionó a muchas personas. Nadie hablaba. Hasta los profesores se habían quedado mudos por la impresión.

Los que estaban más afectados eran Sirius, Remus, Molly, Harry y Neville. No podían creer lo que estaban observando sus ojos. El motivo por lo que se encontraban en ese estado era simple: había personas que no pensaron volver a ver, nuevamente.

La primera en salir de su estado, fue Molly. Salió corriendo de su lugar y se abrazó a dos hombres iguales.

-Gideon, Fabian-decía una y otra vez, mientras que sollozaba en los bazos de ellos.

-Ya tranquila, hermanita-le decía uno.

-Que nos estás asfixiando-terminó de decir el otro.

Y los dos se largaron a reír a carcajadas. Molly sonrió, feliz de poder escuchar las bromas de sus hermanos gemelos.

-Paren-les cortó, mientras que los agarraba de las manos a los dos-. Les tengo que presentar a alguien.

Y ella se los llevó a dónde se encontraban los demás miembros de la familia.

A otra persona, o mejor dicho, personas le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando Sirius y Remus reconocieron a las otras personas que se encontraban, no dudaron en salir corriendo a su encuentro.

-James-dijo Remus.

-Pelirroja-dijo Sirius.

Y los dos se abrazaron con otras dos personas. Esas dos personas eran James Potter y Lily Potter, antes Evans, los padres de Harry.

-Canuto-le dijo James a Sirius, mientras que se abrazaban.

-Remus-le contestó Lily a su mejor amigo, mientras que hacía lo mismo que su marido.

Luego de que se separaran, Sirius y Remus saludaron de la misma forma a las otras dos personas que faltaban.

Sirius saludó a un hombre, mientras que Remus a la mujer.

-Frank.

-Alice.

Sí, eran los padres de Neville, Frank y Alice Longbottom, los padres de Neville.

Luego de que todos se saludaran, Remus se percató de las miradas que les estaban dando Harry y Neville.

-Chicos-los llamó-, quiero presentarles a algunas personas.

Mientras que lo decía, se había acercado a ellos dos y había puesto una mano sobre el hombre de ellos y los estaban guiando a dónde se encontraba Canuto.

-James, Lily, Alice, Frank-empezó a decir el hombre lobo-. Quiero presentarles a Harry James Potter y Neville Longbottom.

Ante esas palabras, Lily y Alice fueron las primeras en reaccionar. Las dos se fueron a abrazar a sus propios hijos. Y ni Harry ni Neville pudieron aguantar más las lágrimas. Los dos lloraban abrazados con sus madres. Luego, se les sumaron James y Frank. Así pasaron unos minutos, luego se separaron y empezaron a hablar.

-Cornamenta, pelirroja-les dijo Sirius, mientras que pasa un brazo por los hombros de ellos-. Les presento a Harry, su hijo.

-No me había dado cuenta-Lily le contestó, sarcástica-. Gracias Sirius, por la información.

Sirius empezó a reír a carcajadas. Le tomó unos minutos en recuperarse.

-Como extrañaba esto. Bueno como iba diciendo, es su hijo. Es igual a James, pero los ojos son los tuyos, pelirroja-siguió diciendo Sirius-. Tiene el carácter de los dos pero, cuando se enoja, sale a la vista el carácter Evans.

-¡Ey!-dijeron madre e hijo.

-También tiene la curiosidad de ambos, y ser taaaan pesimista como Cornamenta-siguió diciendo Sirius, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado eso.

-No soy pesimista-dijeron James y Harry.

-Sí-contestaron Remus, Ron y Hermione. Ellos se habían acercado a dónde se encontraban las dos familias juntas.

-Gracias chicos-le dijo Harry a sus dos mejores amigos, molesto.

-De nada-le contestó Ron, riendo.

-Ellos dos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger-dijo Harry a su padre y madre.

-¿Y vos, hijo?-le preguntó Alice a Neville.

-Él sacó cosas de los dos-empezó a decir Remus-. Tiene la misma memoria que Frank y es igual que vos.

-También es un buen amigo-siguió Harry.

Alice le sonrió a su hijo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la profesora Mcgonagall habló.

-Me alegro de que estén todos y que estén compartiendo cosas, pero se tienen que sentar. Hay que empezar a leer-dijo la profesora en un tono rudo, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba emocionada de ver a sus dos mejores alumnos estar con su hijo.

Luego de esas palabras, se fueron sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos los ocupantes estaban impresionados. Se sentaron y saludaron a Molly y a Arthur.

-Como estamos todos, comenzaremos a leer-dijo Dumbledore, con ojos emocionados-. Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿haría el favor de leer?

-Por supuesto, profesor-contestó, mientras que agarraba el libro-. Se titula: **_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nueva historia. Se me ocurrió el otro día. Hay muchos así, pero casi todos los dejan por la mitad y nada más. Y se me ocurrió hacer uno mío, y tratar de completarlo y no dejarlo por la **

**Bueno, no digo más. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen review, si quieren que continúe xD**

**Besos,**

**Belén. **


	2. Capítulo 1: El niño que vivió

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le corresponde a la fantástica y única J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

-Por supuesto, profesor-contestó, mientras que agarraba el libro-. Se titula: **_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, alarmados. Iban a descubrir lo que habían pasado en su primer año. Tragaron saliva, nerviosos, y miraron a la profesora para que leyera.

El resto de los alumnos miraban al trío con curiosidad. Por fin sabrían cómo son las aventuras del Trío Dorado.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Sirius-. Voy a conocer como fue tu primer año, cachorro.

-¿Cachorro?-preguntaron Harry y James, al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, cachorro, como escucharon-lo dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Es mi hijo, por lo tanto es cervatillo o mini ciervo-le dijo James, un poco molesto.

-Pero es mí ahijado, y es cachorro-le contradijo Sirius, también molesto.

-Cornamenta, Canuto-les dijo Remus-, están dando información demás.

Los dos miraron a Remus y se callaron.

-Esperen un minuto-empezó a decir Fred-. Lo llamaste Cornamenta..

-Y Canuto-le siguió George-. Entonces, ¿ustedes son…

-Los Merodeadores?-terminaron de preguntar los dos.

Remus empezó a reír, sabiendo a dónde querían llegar los gemelos.

-Sí, chicos-Remus tenían una sonrisa-. Ellos dos son Canuto y Cornamenta y yo Lunático.

-Hermanito-Fred miraba a su gemelo-. Eso quiere decir que..

-Tuvimos clases con unos de Los Merodeadores-siguió George.

-Y vivimos con otro-continuó diciendo Fred.

-Son nuestros héroes-finalizaron los dos, admirando a Los Merodeadores.

Los tres Merodeadores empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Chicos, creo que lo logramos-empezó a decir James-. Logramos que nuestro legado perdure.

-Nosotros lo….

Había empezado a decir algo George, pero fue interrumpido.

-Señores, termínenla. Quiero terminar estos libros en este siglo, no en el que viene, si es posible-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, con una mirada que cayó a todo el Gran Comedor.

Cuando James miró a su profesora favorita, vio algo que no pudo soportar.

-¡TÚ!-siseó, que se escuchó por todo el salón.

Nadie sabía a quién se lo decía.

-Sí, soy yo, Potter. Tanto te sorprende-le contestó en el mismo modo Snape.

Lily miró a la misma dirección que su esposo.

-Severus-ella también habló, pero lo dijo en un murmullo que se escuchó perfectamente.

-Hola, Evans-le contesto, usando el apellido de soltera de la pelirroja.

-Soy Potter, te lo recuerdo-le dijo ella, de mal modo-. Dejé de ser Evans hace mucho tiempo. Y solamente te saludé por modales. Ya dejaste de ser mi amigo.

Dicho eso, todo el salón se quedó impresionado. Nadie la había hablado así a Snape. Ella no le dio importancia, sino que miró a su profesora, para que continuase leyendo.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa por la actitud de su alumna favorita, empezó a leer.

**El niño que vivió**-leyó.

Harry se tensó. Ya se imaginaba como sería ese capítulo. También averiguaría quién lo dejó con los Dursley.

Cuando la profesora Mcgonagall leyó eso, frunció el ceño, recordando lo que había pasado esa noche. Como nadie habló, siguió leyendo.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

-¡No!-gritó Lily-. ¿Por qué ellos?

-Lily, ¿es lo que estoy pensando?-le preguntó su esposo, mientras que la abrazaba.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien me puede decir lo que está pasando?-preguntó un Sirius perdido.

-Hermano, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que conocí a un hombre como una ballena y a una mujer con el cuello de jirafa y la cara de un caballo?-le preguntó James.

-Ja, como no olvidarlo. Me reí, por lo menos, como dos horas-le dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

-Bueno, son…

-Son mi hermana con su horrendo marido-Lily lo cortó, para hacerlo más rápido-. Profesora, siga leyendo.

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-Sí, normales-soltó Harry, mirando a Ron y Hermione.

** Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Tadrados?-preguntaron los sangre-puras.

Todos los hijos de Muggles, los mestizos y los que habían cursado Estudios Muggles, rodaron los ojos.

-Taladros, no tadrados-dijo Lily-. Son unas herramientas que usan los muggles ara hacer agujeros.

-Ahaha-contestaron, mientras los antes mencionados rodaban los ojos.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-Que hermosura-dijeron las mujeres del Gran Comedor.

-Me quiero casar con él-dijo Ginny, sarcástica.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Otra hermosura-esta vez dijeron los hombres.

-Qué mujer más chismosa-murmuró Molly.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Sí, como no-Fred y George dijeron al unísono.

-Es mucho mejor Harry-Lily estaba empezando a enojarse.

-También Neville-la acompañó su amiga.

-Y todos mis hijos-siguió Molly.

-A si qué no-terminaron las tres mujeres.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?-preguntó todo el salón, impresionado por eso, y enojados.

-Son las mejores personas que conozco-dijeron Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius y Ginny.

-Gracias-agradecieron los Potter's.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-James no es inútil-dijo, indignada, Lily-. Egocéntrico, con complejo de héroe, idiota..

-También no te olvides insistente, testarudo-le siguió Sirius-. Y…

-Ya paren los dos-los cortó un James sonrojado.

Lily y Sirius reían a carcajadas, mientras que Harry miraba con ojos emocionadas la escena.

James miró a su profesora favorita para que continuase.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Por suerte. No me quiero imaginar cómo sería yo como mi _querida _hermana-dijo Lily.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

-Chicos, ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó James _"inocentemente"_ a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ni se te ocurra, Potter-lo cortó Lily.

-Pero no íbamos a hacer nada-dijo Remus, inocentemente.

Lily se limitó a mirarlo mal.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Ni aunque estuviera borracho lo dejaría yo con el suyo-declaró James.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo**

-Idiota-todo el comedor había empezado a odiarlos a ellos. No les había gustado como habían tratado a dos de los mejores magos de la época.

**, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

Todos miraron intrigados al libro.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Que maleducado-Molly y Minerva dijeron.

** «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. **

-Encima lo alienta-dijo una Molly, consternada.

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

-Que se vaya-corearon todos.

Harry miró sorprendido a todos. No imaginaba que tanta gente lo defendía.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

-Apuesto a que es Minnie-dijo Remus, mirando a Sirius.

-10 galeones-acepto él, mientras que sellaban la apuesta.

-Un minuto, ¿cómo han llamado a la profesora?-preguntaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Minnie-contestó Sirius con naturalidad.

Los dos gemelos se miraron impresionados, pero no dijeron más nada.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive,**

-Es Minnie-le replico el hombre lobo a Sirius.

-Hasta que no lo diga el libro, no has ganado.

**pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

-Que miedo. Un gato te devolvió la mirada-dijeron divertidos los dos pares de gemelos.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

-Sí. Sí se trata de Mcgonagall-dijeron todos juntos, la mesa de Gryffindor.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

Otra vez, todos miraron al libro, curiosos.

**Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-¿¡Ropa ridícula!?-exclamaron todos, entre enejados y ofendidos

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

-¡Es nuestra vestimenta, muggle idiota!-gritaron todos los alumnos de la mesa de Slytherin

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. **

-Sí, seguro. Haciendo colecta-murmuró Draco Malfoy. Por suerte, nadie lo escuchó

**Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

Todos los adultos, especialmente los aurores y Lupin, miraban al libro, curiosos. También pensaban el porqué de tantas lechuzas volando en pleno día y con muggles a la vista.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. **

-¿Y eso es tener buen humor, gritar a las personas?-preguntó, indignada, Molly.

-Pobre esas personas-dijeron Fabian y Gideon.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. **

Todos bufaron por lo último que leyeron.

**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?-preguntó Lily, alarmada, mientras que se acercaba más a su hijo.

Remus y Sirius se estaban imaginando el porqué de ese comportamiento, y no le gustaba para nada.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

-Mejor-dijeron las cuatro casas.

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran,**

-¿Por qué tiene que gritar a todas las personas?-preguntaron Molly y Hermione.

-Porque es un idiota-contestaron Harry, Lily, James y Sirius

**cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. **

-Miedoso-corearon las cuatro casas.

**Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

-En tu mundo no, pero en el nuestro sí-dijeron los Weasley y Hermione.

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. **

-No. Solamente tres-dijo James, mientras que abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

Los merodeadores y Lily se quedaron mudos.

-Nunca en mi vida le pondría esos nombres-declaró Lily, ofendida con lo que había leído.

-No le daría a mi hijo la desgracias de llevar esos nombres-le siguió James, igual que su esposa.

Harry les sonrió a sus padres.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. **

Lily se entristeció por escuchar eso de su hermana.

**Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Todos los alumnos miraron desafiantes al libro.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

-Idiota-dijo James.

-Estúpido-siguió Sirius.

-Pa…-empezó a decir Remus.

-Señores, ya sabemos lo que quieren decir-los cortó la profesora McGonagall.

**—Perdón —**

-Sabe modales-dijeron todos los bromistas de la sala, es decir, Los Merodeadores, los dos pares de gemelos y Lee.

**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. **

-No los tiene-dijeron los antes mencionados.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. **

-Mago-corearon divertidos, todos los bromistas.

**No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos los que venían del pasado.

Todos los adultos que estuvieron en ese día, se entristecieron por el final que tuvieron dos de las personas que se encontraban justo en ese momento.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. **

-¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! Me abrazó un mago-dijo Sirius en broma, intentando alivianar la tensión que se había producido.

**Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera.**

McGonagall miró al libro, como si estuviera reprochando lo que había leído. Estaban siendo muy descuidados los magos.

**Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-Cosa que nunca tuvo ni tendrá-Harry lo dijo en un susurro haca sus amigos. Ellos se empezaron a reír, disimuladamente.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. **

-¿Por qué estás todavía ahí, Minnie?-le preguntó Remus a la profesora.

Ella se limitó a seguir leyendo.

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-No se moverá. Es Minnie-dijeron los bromistas.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

-Canuto, es obvio que se trata de Minnie-le dijo el hombre lobo, mientras miraba al susodicho.

-Hasta que no la nombre, no ganas Lunático-le dijo él.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, **

-Qué chismosa-dijeron Lily y la Señora Weasley al mismo tiempo.

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

-Que linda frase-ironizaron todo el Gran Comedor, hasta los profesores.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

-No sé porque hace eso-murmuró Harry.

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. **

-Eso es normal para nosotros-dijeron los sangre-puras.

-Es cierto, pero para los muggles no-le replicó Hermione.

**Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! **

-¡Wow!-dijeron Fred y George.

-Freddie, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Sí, George-le respondió con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-exclamaron los dos. Y empezaron a planear todo, pero una mirada de su madre, los hizo interrumpir todos los planes.

-Ni se te ocurra, James Potter-Lily había adivinado las intenciones de su querido esposo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-lo interrumpió-. Profesora, siga.

Con una sonrisa, siguió leyendo. Ella extrañaba eso.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

El cambio de humor fue notable. Antes estaban felices, ahora estaban serios.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

-Miedoso-dijeron las mesas de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff.

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada.**

Lily se abrazó a su esposo. Le dolía escuchar eso de su hermana.

**Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

Ante eso, todo el mundo se quedó impresionado.

-¿Su grupo?- preguntaron Draco, Theo y Blaise, indignados-. ¿¡Su grupo!?

-¿Se refieren a nosotros?-preguntó Daphe

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

Lily hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre.

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-¿¡Vulgar y horrible!?-saltó Ginny, hecha una furia-. Es el nombre más hermoso que escuché.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero su madre, Lily y Hermione, sí.

Harry se ruborizó al escuchar eso de Ginny y sintió algo que nunca había sentido. Había sentido que algo especial. _Qué lindo es mi nombre cuando…. No pienses en eso. Es la hermanita de tu mejor amigo_, se estaba reprochando Harry a si mismo por lo que había pensado. Por ese pensamiento, se ruborizó un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

-Canuto, creo que tenemos a alguien enamorado-le dijo James a su mejor amigo, observando la reacción de su hijo y de su futura nuera.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

-La maldición Potter-soltó Remus hacia sus dos mejores amigos, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. **

Todos miraron a la profesora, curiosos. Ella se limitó a seguir leyendo.

**Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Ni nosotros-saltaron James, Lily y Harry.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

-Lástima que no fue así-les dijo Harry a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que estaban seca de Harry.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... **

Todos gruñeron al escuchar eso.

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-Y mucho-susurró Harry, pero su padre lo escuchó.

Eso, a James, no le gustó.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

-Estás muy tensa, profesora-Sirius intentó alivianar el ambiente, pero no lo logró. Ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

Todos, hasta los profesores, miraron atentos y curiosos al libro que la profesora sostenía en sus manos.

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

-Es el viejo Dumbledore-dijeron los Merodeadores.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

Todos bufaron y rodaron los ojos. No entendían porque los consideraban como si estuvieran en la Edad Media, que cazaban a los magos, porque les tenían miedo.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

-Pagando-le dijo Remus.

-No-dijo Sirius-. Hasta que no se diga su nombre no te pago.

Remus movió la cabeza, negando. Sirius no cambiaría nunca.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador,**

-¡Wow!-exclamaron todos, fascinados.

-Queremos uno-dijeron los gemelos W y P.

Albus solamente sonrió.

**hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. **

-Chismosa.

No hacía falta decir quién lo dijo.

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-Pagando, Canuto. Pagando-le extendió una mano Remus, para que le diera el dinero.

Sirius le dio el dinero, mientras que refunfuñaba y gruñía. Todos estaban impresionados por la actitud del supuesto prófugo.

-Canuto, ¿cuándo vas a aprender de que no tienes que apostar con Lunático?-preguntó un divertido James.

-Cuando yo le pueda ganar-dijo él.

-Entonces, es nunca-dijo Lily.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

**La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

-¿Por qué, profesora?-preguntó Lily.

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos rieron, pero una mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall bastó para que se callaran.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso yo?_ Se preguntó Umbridge, mientras fruncía el ceño.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron. Irían a ver a Dedalus Diggles, para que les enseñe a hacer eso.

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

-¿Qué rumores?-preguntó James, impaciente.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron todos los que venían del pasado.

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron los sangre-puras.

Los que sabían que eran, rodaron los ojos.

**—¿Un qué?**

Todos se rieron por la coincidencia.

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

-Ahaha-contestaron lo que habían preguntado.

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-Bien dicho, profesor-dijeron James, Sirius, Remus y Frank.

-Nunca entendí eso-dijo Harry-. Es solo un nombre.

James hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

-Muy bien, profesora/Minnie-dijeron los antes mencionados.

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-Mucha información-dijeron los alumnos, asqueados.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Frank, Alice, Fabian, Gideon, James y Lily prestaron más atención en esa parte. Querían saber cómo fue que Voldemort se fue.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

-Detesto cuando hace eso-murmuró Tonks.

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Todos los del pasado se quedaron mudos. No esperaban eso. Los más afectados eran Lily y James.

-¿Es…es verdad?-preguntó Lily, aguatando las lágrimas.

Nadie dijo nada.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Lily ya no pudo más. Se largó a llorar en brazos de su esposo, que trataba de calmarla. James también lloraba, pero trataba de no derrumbarse, por Lily.

Ellos no eran los únicos. Todos los del pasado y los adultos que habían estado en ese día, también lloraban. Los alumnos también sollozaban.

Harry se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó, para infundirles todo el amor que sentía por ellos, a pesar de que no estuvieran con él.

Remus y Sirius no estaba bien. Los dos tenían agarradas sus cabezas con las manos, llorando. Tonks tenía agarrada en sus manos las manos de los dos, para que sintieran que estaba con ellos.

_Tenía que haber sospechado de Peter. Tenía que haber sido yo el guardián y no la rata traidora._ Sirius se estaba recriminando eso.

Tardaron media hora en que todos se calmaran, para volver a leer.

La profesora McGonagall le costaba leer, porque estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. **

James y Lily se aferraron más a Harry y él se lo permitió. Él también necesitaba a sus padres.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

Los padres de Harry sonrieron un poco. Por lo menos sabían que su hijo había sobrevivido. Con eso le bastaba a ambos.

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

_Usted lo sabe_, pensó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —**

El aludido se sonrojó un poco.

**dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Lily-. ¿¡USTED ESTÁ LOCO!? ¡¿CÓMO LO PUEDE DEJAR CON MI HERMANA Y SU ESPOSO IDIOTA?!

Todos se quedaron impresionados con el ataque de rabia que había invadido a la pelirroja.

Dumbledore se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Lily se sentó a las fuerza, pero todavía seguía echando chispas por los ojos. Su pelo pelirrojo parecía que tenía vida propia. Estaba flotando a su alrededor.

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-Otra persona que piensa igual que yo-dijo Lily, mientras que fulminaba a Albus con la vista-. Gracias profesora.

Minerva se limitó a sonreírle a su alumna favorita.

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¿¡UNA CARTA!?-esta vez fueron Lily, Molly y Alice las que gritaron.

-¿¡CÓMO LE VA A EXPLICAR TODO POR MEDIO DE UNA CARTA!?-chilló Lily.

Todos los hombres que se encontraban alrededor de las mujeres, se corrieron para evitar que se las agarren con ellos.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Fama que no quiero-murmuró Harry.

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mu vida-declararon los merodeadores, los Gryffindor's, Tonks y todos los que conocían al semi-gigante.

Hagrid se ruborizó como el color de pelo de los Weasley.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Hagrid le sonrió al profesor Dumbledore y a todos los que hablaron antes.

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. **

-Mi moto, mi moto-Sirius estaba cantando.

**Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

-Excelente descripción de Hagrid-comentó Sirius entre carcajadas.

El aludido se sonrojó más aún.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Lily, Ginny, Hermione y la Señora Weasley miraron a Harry.

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

-Mi moto, mi moto-volvió a cantar Sirius, pero esta vez, bailaba al compás de su canto.

Todos miraron sorprendidos el comportamiento. Todos, menos los que lo conocían.

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

James y Lily miraron, melancólicamente y preocupados al libro.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas.**

**Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Todas las chicas suspiraron al escuchar la descripción de Harry, cuando era un bebé.

Ginny le tomó la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Harry se sonrojó un poco con el contacto de la pelirroja.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

-Mucha información-dijeron todos, con caras de asco.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-¡Ey! Eso me ofende-dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido, mientras que se ponía una mano en el pecho.

Lily rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de animago.

-Canuto, estás dando información que no corresponde-le reprochó Lily.

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Todos se pusieron, nuevamente, tristes al recordar lo ocurrido.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

-¿¡LO DEJO EN LA ENTRADA!?-chillaron Lily, Molly y Alice, enfurecidas con el director.

Los hombres que se habían corrido, ahora se corrieron más.

El director se estaba aguantando las reprimendas de las mueres, porque tenían razón.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. **

Igual que hacía en ese momento.

**La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Lo mismo le estaba pasando mientras que escuchaba a la profesora.

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

Esta vez, Sirius no empezó a hacer algo raro. Estaba mal por lo que estaban leyendo.

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Ginny miró tiernamente a Harry, mientras que hacía más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. **

-Que linda forma de despertar-ironizó Ron.

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Es el final del capítulo-dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras que dejaba el libro en la mesa.

Todos se quedaron pensando lo que habían leído. Los más afectados eran Lily, Remus, James y Sirius. Harry se dio cuenta de eso, por eso abrazó a todos, para infundirles ánimos.

-Vamos-les dijo, una vez q se separaron-. Hay que leer el próximo capítulo.

Todos le sonrieron.

-Pero antes una cosa-le paró su padre-. ¿Qué pasa con la chica pelirroja?

Harry se sonrojó a más no poder y empezó a tartamudear un montón de escusas.

Lily, apiadándose de su hijo, salió en su defensa.

-No pasa nada, James-dijo-. Es solamente la amiga de Harry.

Él miró agradecida a su madre.

-Vamos, que ya Dumbledore va a hablar.

Y pararon de hablar.

-Bueno, ahora leeremos el próximo capítulo-dijo mientras que agarraba el libro-. Profesor Flitwick, ¿quiere leer?

-Claro, con mucho gusto-dijo un su voz chillona-. Se llama **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Vengo con un capítulo nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y poniéndome triste, también.**

**También gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me ponen contenta! xD**

**Disfruten!**

**Belén.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El vidrió que se desvaneció

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a una amiga mía, que lee mis fics y que le encantan, Ally para vos.**

* * *

-Claro, con mucho gusto-dijo un su voz chillona-. Se llama **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

Cuando Sirius y James escucharon el nombre del capítulo, no pudieron evitar mirar a Harry y sonreír con sonrisas pícaras.

-¿Es magia accidental, cachorro?-preguntó Sirius, despacio.

-Sí-respondió Harry, sin entender sus caras.

Los dos merodeadores se miraron.

-¡Vamos a conocer la magia accidental de mi hijo/cachorro!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que se paraban y empezaban a hacer una danza muuuy rara.

-¡Black, Potter! Dejen de hacer payasadas y compórtense como adultos-los regañó la profesora McGonagall, cómo lo hacía cuando estudiaban.

-¡Sí, profesora!-dijeron al unísono, mientras que saludaban al estilo militar y se sentaban.

Lily y Remus movían la cabeza, negándolo. No podían creer que todavía seguían haciendo cosas de adolescentes. Harry y todo el salón miraban divertido la situación. De apoco, a los que no conocían o no sabían la verdad sobe Sirius, ya no tenían tanto miedo. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-Bueno, ahora que los señores pararon, profesor empiece a leer-le indicó la profesora, una vez que todos se calmaron.

El profesor Flitwick se aclaró la garganta, no como lo hacía la Cara de Sapo, y comenzó a leer. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, un humo blanco apareció, dejando detrás de sí, una carta.

La profesora Sprout lo tomó y lo leyó:

_Hogwarts!_

_Lamento la interrupción, pero era necesaria para el siguiente capítulo._

_Lo que leerán a continuación, a ninguno le gustará y, por ende, se querrán descargar contra los causantes de esos. Para que no haya heridos, por ahora, aparecerán, en el momento indicado, unos cuadros. En eso cuadros, podrán hacer lo que quieran, desde hechizos simples hasta los peores que se les ocurran. NO se permite los Maleficios Imperdonables. _

_Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura._

_Se despide,_

_P&W, Cía._

Luego de que la profesora terminara de leer la carta, todos se quedaron impresionados. Todos tenían en la mente una sola pregunta: _¿Qué pasará en el capítulo para que digan eso?_

Cómo no tenían una respuesta, miraron todos al profesor para que empiece a leer.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años**

-¿¡Diez años!?-dijeron todos impresionados. No se imaginaban que habían pasado tanto. Ellos pensaban que habían pasado meses o uno o dos años.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, **

Todos miraron a Harry, que éste se encogió en su asiento, mientras que Lily, Molly, Alice y Minerva miraban enojadas y desafiantes al director.

**pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. **

-Es que nunca va a cambiar. Siempre seguirá siendo el mismo lugar-comentó Harry.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

-Que hermosura que es-ironizaron todas las mujer del salón.

-Qué envidia-dijo Draco.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, **

-No, ahora es peor. Es un cerdo-comentó Remus, mientras que Canuto y Cornamenta se reían a carcajadas.

Todos miraron impresionados a su antiguo profesor. Nunca habían imaginado eso.

-Señor Lupin-dijo Minerva McGonagall, consternada-. ¿Pensé que usted era el tranquilo y aplicado de Los Merodeadores.

Ante eso, James y Sirius incrementaron más las risas.

-¡Ay, Canuto! ¿Cómo pudo caer en eso, profesora? Pensé que era más inteligente-dijo James, mientras que intentaba calmarse.

-Lunático era el cerebro en las bromas. Él las planeaba y nosotros modificábamos y las poníamos en acción-declaró Sirius-. Usted ha caído en la inocente apariencia de Lunático.

La profesora miró a su compañera para que siguiera leyendo. Tenía un semblante triste, siempre pensó que él era cómo pensaba.

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en una calesita en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... **

-Tres bellezas. ¡Paren que me muero de envidia!-dijeron Fabian y Guideon, al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de todos.

**La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Todos miraron con semblantes ensombrecidos, especialmente Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Ron y Hermione.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-Qué linda forma de despertarse-dijo Ron, mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE DESPERTAR A UN NIÑO!-chillaron furiosas todas las madres de la habitación, es decir Molly, Alice y Lily.

Las tres parecía que sacaban fuego por los ojos, y a las dos pelirrojas, parecía que su pelo tenía viva propia.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. **

-Y quién no-dijo Tonks, mirando a Harry.

**Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

-Te entiendo Harry-dijo Sirius, mientras que se acercaba más a él. Nadie quisiera recordar el cumpleaños de ese cerdo.

Harry le sonrío a su padrino por el apoyo.

**—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Nada, nada...**

-¡NO A DICHO NADA!-exclamaron las mujeres.

Todos los hombres se sobresaltaron por el arrebato de las mujeres. Y Harry se sorprendió de ver cuanta gente lo apoyaba o lo protegía.

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

-Cualquiera lo olvidaría-dijeron los bromistas.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, **

-¡¿Ara….ara….araña, dijiste!?-preguntó Ron, más bien, gritó mientras se ponía blanco como la cal.

Harry solamente pudo rodar los ojos y sonreír ante la actitud de su amigo.

**se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Cuando se leyó eso, todo el comer quedó en silencio. El profesor tuvo que leer nuevamente la frase, porque nadie se lo imaginaba.

Luego de asimilarlo, se estalló la guerra. Si alguien pasaba por el otro lado de las puertas del salón, pensarán que se ha desatado una guerra mundial.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DURMIENDO EN LA ALACENA DEBAJO DE LAS ESCALERAS?!-rugieron Lily, Molly y McGonagall.

-¡ESO ES MALTRATO A MENORES!-gritaban Tonks, Alice y Hermione.

Ron no se lo podía creer estaba impactado por lo que habían leído de su mejor amigo. Igual estaban los de las otras casas, sobretodo Malfoy y Snape. Ellos no se imaginaban tal cosa.

Los Weasley estaban maldiciendo, diciendo un montón de barbaridades dirigidas a los Dursley. Si ellos estuvieran enfrente de los Weasley, terminarían en San Mungo. James, Remus y Sirius se habían juntado en un lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor y estaban escribiendo a lo loco en el pergamino. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido.

Y Harry se estaba haciendo más y más chiquito en su lugar. Le daba vergüenza que se lea todo lo que había pasado antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

En medio de todo el alboroto, apareció un humo negro dejando un cuadro y una nota pegada en él.

_Para que se desahoguen._

_Con cariño,_

_P&W, Cía._

En el cuadro estaban los Dursley.

Ni bien leyeron eso, todos empezaron a lanzar maleficios y hechizos al cuadro. Los más potentes eran del E.D; de los Weasley, de Tonks y de todos los que conocían a Harry. Hasta los profesores lanzaban unos hechizos.

Los únicos que no hacían nada eran Snape y su casa. Ellos todavía estaban intentando procesar lo que habían leído.

Todo el revuelto duró como una hora. Al _pobre_ cuadro sufrió un montón de cosas. Tantas fueron, que se tuvo que cambiar, por lo menos, una docena de veces

Luego de que se calmaron, los padres de Harry, Remus y Sirius se dirigieron al susodicho.

-Harry, hijo. ¿Qué otras cosas tuviste que soportar de mi horrenda hermana y de su esposo idiota?-preguntó Lily, más calmada.

-Y… lo averiguarán con los libros-dijo Harry, temiendo la furia de su madre.

Eso no satisfacía a ninguno, pero Harry quería que ese capítulo terminara lo más rápido posible.

Después de eso, el profesor Flitwick continuó leyendo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley.**

-Niño mimado-gruñeron Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

**Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, **

-Para nosotros también-dijeron los gemelos P y W.

**ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. **

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando-comento Remus, mirando a Harry. Él simplemente miró para la mesa.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. **

Ante eso, no se esperaron los maleficios. Una lluvia de hechizos llovían de todas partes del Gran Comedor.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

-No te preocupes. Es cosa genética-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

Los dos Potter se sonrojaron al máximo.

-Ehe, Canuto. Le hablaste al libro-le informó Remus, que intentaba reprimir las carcajadas.

Sirius lo miró raro, pero no acotó nada más. Todos soltaron unas risas ante el intercambio.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

-No te compraban ropa-dijeron Molly y Lily, mirando preocupadas a Harry.

A medida que se estaba leyendo cómo había vivido Harry, Ron se autocastigaba. No podía soportar lo que había estado pensando el año anterior de su mejor amigo. _Soy un completo idiota, Ronald. Como puedes tener envidia de tu mejor amigo cuando te enteras cómo vivía._ Ese eran los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. **

-Igualito a su padre-dijeron Frank, Remus y Sirius. Ellos habían compartido habitación en sus siete años en Hogwarts con el pelinegro de ojos castaños.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. **

Más hechizos y maldiciones pasaron hasta llegar al cuadro de los Dursley. Si estuvieran en estos momentos, no saldrían vivos.

-Lo voy a mata, lo voy a matar-murmuraba Canuto, mientras agarraba con fuera su varita.

Harry lo había escuchado y se alarmó.

-No, Sirius. No quiero que vuelvas otra vez a Azkaban-le dijo en el mismo tono su sobrino. Lamentablemente, James había escuchado.

-¿Azkaban?-preguntó, alarmado.

-Tercer libro-se limitó a decir su hijo.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. **

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry, especialmente Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-. Era la única cosa que me diferenciaba de ellos.

Todos lo miraron como si no pudieran entender, el porqué de su gusto por la cicatriz.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-¿¡EN UN ACCIDENTE DE COCHE!?-gritaron, indignados, Frank y Alice.

-Es un ultraje-dijo Frank.

-Un escándalo-le siguió su esposa.

El matrimonió miró feliz a sus dos amigos. Neville miraba a sus padres orgulloso.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-¿Cómo quiere vivir una vida tranquila si no hace preguntas?-habló por primera vez Ojoloco.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Que grosero-dijeron las mujer de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Es imposible domar el cabello Potter. Es la marca registrada-dijeron Lily, Sirius y Remus. Ellos dos miraron a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-. Me casé con un Potter.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. **

-¡No le grites a mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino, muggle idiota!-no hace falta quienes dijeron eso, mientras más hechizos pegaban contra el ya maltratado cuadro.

**A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

_Amo ese pelo_. Ese pensamiento provino de dos pelirrojas que miraban a James y a Harry.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos **

-¿¡CÓMO!?-rugieron Molly, Lily, Alice y Minerva.

-Se podría haber quemado-dijo, horrorizada Alice.

-Eso es abuso a menores-dijeron a coro las dos pelirrojas.

Y Minerva no se quedaba atrás. Le estaba dando un sermón a Dumbledore.

-¿VE? YO TENÍA RAZÓN-estaba gritando-. NO HABÍA QUE DEJARLO CON ESOS DESPRECIABLES MUGGLES. MIRE COMO LO ESTÁ TRATANDO.

Mientras que las mujeres gritaban, Los Merodeadores estaban escribiendo en el pergamino como locos. También murmuraban cosas.

-Lunático, hay que poner en práctica la 28, 36, 87, 100, partes de la 0 y de la 103-decían James y Sirius, mientras que el hombre lobo escribía.

-¿Los podemos ayudar?-preguntaron Fabian Guideon, Fred, George y Lee. Estaban curiosos, querían saber que estaban haciendo los leyendarios bromistas.

Ellos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, se unieron.

También volaban más maleficios y hechizos.

**cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos rieron ante la descripción.

-Buena esa, hijo/sobrino/ahijado/Harry-dijeron los Merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett, todos los hombres Weasley y los amigos de Harry.

Él se ruborizó.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-¿Qué?-dijeron los Weasley, mirando al libro, incrédulos.

-Mimado-gruñeron las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Sirius.

-Me recuerda a alguien-dijo Ron, mirando a cierto chico rubio de Slytherin.

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

-Bien hecho-corearon todos. Harry se ruborizó.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

-No sabe contar-exclamaron horrorizadas Hermione, Lily y Minerva.

-Tengo un sobrino que, además de ser un cerdo, es idiota-dijo Lily. Todos la miraron impresionados a la pelirroja, hasta su esposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué miran?-preguntó, con una mirada igual a la de la profesora McGonagall.

Todos los que querían preguntar, se guardaron para ellos mismos sus comentarios.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso?_, la Cara de Sapo, digo, la profesora Umbridge estaba mirando a ambas mujeres con envidia.

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-El hijo era pasable, pero ¿su padre también?-dijo un Remus todo enfadado-. Lo siento, Lily pero el esposo de tu hermana es un completo idiota.

-No hay problema, Remus-le repuso ella-. Es la pura verdad.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No pude cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

Todos gruñeron ante la actitud de Petunia hacia Harry.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Sirius se giró hacia su ahijado.

-Cachorro, ¿alguna vez te festejaron tu cumpleaños o te reglaron algo?-pregunto, intentando que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?-pregunto, temiendo la reacción de él. Y no se hizo esperar.

-Los mato, los mato-repetía una y otra vez, mientras que se retorcía las manos y caminaba de un lado al otro de la mesa.

-Sirius, cálmate-le intentaba decir Harry.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Qué me calme!?-dijo Sirius, histérico-. No te han dado NADA en tu vida y es por mí culpa. Si yo no hubiera…

-¡Basta!-gritaron Remus y Harry.

-No es tu culpa. La culpa la tiene Voldemort-le replicó su ahijado, algunos se retorcieron cuando escucharon el nombre. Solo los que le creían a Harry y a Dumbledor, y los integrantes de la Orden, no se estremecieron-. A parte, ya me están dando lo que me faltó.

Y eso último lo dijo mirando a la familia Weasley, que se estaban ruborizando al mejor estilo Weasley.

-Gracias-le agradecieron Lily y James.

Ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa a la joven pareja.

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

-¿Soy yo o te están tratando como si no estuvieras ahí con ellos?-preguntó Molly, apretando las manos en puños.

Harry se limitó a quedarse en silencio. De seguro que el libro lo iba a decir en cualquier momento.

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Los peores hechizos y maleficios que existen, estaban yendo al cuadro. De lo potente que eran, se tuvo que cambiar como mínimo doce veces.

A la seguidilla de hechizos, se le sumaron las protestas de todos y de la regañada de McGonagall al profesor Dumbledore.

-¿¡Cómo pueden tratar a mí hijo de esa forma!?-Lily gritaba y caminaba de un lado al otro, hecha una furia.

En el mismo estado estaban Ginny, Hermione y Ron. No podían soportar el trato que estaba recibiendo su amigo.

Por otro lado, los Merodeadores estaban escribiendo frenéticamente en el pergamino. Ya habían escrito diez pergaminos completos, llenos de las más macabras bromas que se les habían ocurrido. Ayudaban también los gemelos Weasley y Prewerett más todos los Gryffindor's presentes.

Y en la mesa de profesores, McGonagall le estaba dando un monólogo al pobre Albus que le decía que era una equivocación haber mandado a Harry con sus tíos maternos, mientras que los otros docentes se dedicaban a lanzar maldiciones al cuadro. Hasta Snape estaba mandando hechizos.

Después de que todos se calmaron, el profesor Flitwick reanudó la lectura.

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

**—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que ****quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

-Conociendo a mi hermana, no te va a dejar-le dijo Lily a su hijo-. Menos si está con el cerdo que tiene por esposo.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Todos se rieron, imaginando la cara de Petunia.

**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

**—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

-No es un perro-saltaron las mujeres y, para sorpresa de todo, Sirius. Todos lo miraron curiosos, menos lo que conocían su forma animaga.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-. Me gustan los perros y me preocupo por mi ahijado.

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

-Mimado-dijeron las cuatro casas, hasta los Slytherin. Los adultos se limitaron a mirar al cuadro y al libro sombríos, menos Umbridge. _Es todo mentira, Potter es un mentiroso._

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-Chicos, a él también hay que hacerle una broma que NUNCA olvidará-sentenció Remus, mirando a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron, confirmando la idea del hombre-lobo.

Minerva miró decepcionada a Remus. Ella pensaba que era el más tranquilo, pero no era verdad. Solo esperaba que a Hermione no le pasara lo mismo.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-En frente de sus amigos se hace el valiente, pero en realidad es un cerdo-dijo Tonks, mientras que componía una mueca de asco.

-Así se dice, sobrinita-la felicito Canuto, mientras que chocaban las manos.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, **

-Nosotros tampoco-le dijeron Ron y Hermione a Harry en un susurro. Él se rio.

**estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

-Ni se te ocurra, Dursley-siseó Sirius.

James estaba igual que su amigo.

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-Y te advierto yo. Si le llegaras a hacer algo, te la veras conmigo-dijo Sirius, mientras que fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

Todos los de quinto para arriba estaban recordando cómo habían tratado a Harry cuando se enteraron de cuántos puntos habían perdido. Todos se estremecieron, no querían pensar que podían hacer el animago.

**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Magia accidentar-corearon los Merodeadores y Frank, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus caras.

Lily rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento que estaban teniendo los cuatro hombres.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, **

-¡¿QUÉ!?-chilló James. Estaba con una mano en el pecho como si le hubiera dado un infarto-. ¿Cómo le puede cortar el pelo a un Potter? ¿A un Potter? Es nuestra marca.

Frank, Remus y Sirius reían de la reacción exagerada de su amigo.

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rio como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

James suspiró. Harry no pudo sonreír a su padre.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-Tuney, sabes que es magia accidental. No se puede controlar-gruñó Lily.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

-No de más detalles-bromearon Fred y George.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry.**

**Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

-Uf, zafaste, amigo-le sonrió Ron, mientras que ponía una mano sobre él hombro del pelinegro.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. **

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry primero y después al libro.

**El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

-Bien hecho, Harry/sobrino/hijo/ahijado-todos los bromistas más Frank, felicitaron a Harry.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Molly, Alice y Lily rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de ellos.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Sí Harry, fue eso. El viento te levantó en el aire-ironizó Ron, mientras que Harry se ruborizaba mientras que escuchaba las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Los profesores, especialmente Albus, estaban pensando. _Debe tener una magia muy poderosa para realizar eso sin estar preparado._

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

-Harry-lo regañó su madre.

-Lo ciento-contestó.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

-Y vos sos el nuestro-contratacaron Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Todo el comedor gimió.

-No debiste decir eso-Frank le dijo.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡NO LE GRITES A MI HIJO/AHIJADO/SOBRINO!-saltaron Los Merodeadores.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos se rieron de la descripción que estaban leyendo.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

James compartió una mirada con Canuto y Lunático. Ellos dos tenían el mismo brillo travieso que solían tener antes de hacer algina travesura.

-Potter, Black, Lupin-los nombró uno por uno, una pelirroja furiosa-. Ni se les ocurra hacer lo que quieran hacer.

-No íbamos a hacer nada-corearon los tres, con sendas caras de nenes que nunca habían hecho una travesura.

-Sí, como no. Entonces, yo soy rubia natural-ironizó Lily.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Gruñidos fue lo que se escuchaba por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Idiotas-sisearon Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Tonks.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Algunos se cayeron al piso, de tanta risa que tenían.

-Muy buena esa, Harry-dijo Ron, mientras que intentaba controlar su risa.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

De estar riéndose a carcajadas, pasaron a tener una mirada de furia, que se notaba a la legua.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-Estás teniendo muuuuucha suerte-le dijo Hermione-. Lástima que no la tenemos cuando la necesitamos.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Y ahí se acaba la suerte-dijeron a coro, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

Los Slytherin's se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. **

-Como las odio-dijo Sirius. En su voz se notaba el odio y también, un poco de tristeza.

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. **

-Por primera y única vez, quiero que esa serpiente haga eso-dijo James.

**En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

Los Slytherin's ya se estaban empezando a sonreír.

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

-No lo hará-corearon los Slytherin's

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

Las serpientes sonreían, mientras que las demás casas rodaban los ojos.

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

James miró a su hijo, sin comprender.

-Papá-era la primera vez que lo llamaba así-. Si seguimos te enterarás.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

Todos estaban curiosos por el intercambio de Harry-serpiente. Los que estuvieron en el segundo año de Harry, se estaban imaginando que sería _parsel_.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

-¿¡Sabes _parsel_!?-preguntó/gritó James y Sirius.

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡No es posible!-exclamó James-. ¡Un Potter que habla _parsel_!

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**—¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

-Harry, deja de hablar con la serpiente-le dijo Sirius, serio.

-Sí. No queremos saber la intimidad de la serpiente-dijeron George y Fred, mientras que reían a carcajadas.

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. **

-No lo toques-James y Sirius lo dijeron los con la mandíbula apretada.

**Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: **

Todos miraban al profesor para que siguiera leyendo. Los carcomía la intriga de que iba pasar.

**el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

-¡SÍ!-gritaron todos.

Fred, George, Fabian y Guideon se habían parado y habían empezado a bailar una danza creada por ellos mismos, en ese momento.

Las cuatro casas aplaudían y vitoreaban a Harry. Él simplemente se había puesto tan rojo como se ponían los Weasley.

-Te apuesto 5 galeones a que la serpiente sale del hábitat, pasa cerca del cerdo y su amigo, y le habla a Harry-le apostó Remus a Sirius, en el medio del alboroto.

-Trato hecho-contestó éste con una sonrisa.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-¡NO!-se escuchó, por todo el salón, el grito de frustración de Sirius-. No es justo.

Estaba haciendo una escena como un nene chiquito, mientras que le pasaba los 5 galeones que había apostado contra Lunático.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a no apostar contra Remus?-le preguntó Lily.

Él simplemente refunfuñó, pero no se le entendió nada.

La profesora McGonagall miraba con ojos divertidos la escena. _Cómo extraño esto_, se dijo a sí misma. Le mandó una mirada a su colega, para que siguiera leyendo.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-No lo sé-dijo Fred-. Parece…

-Cosa de magia-terminó su gemelo. Al término, se largaron a reír a carcajadas.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. **

-Quejosos-no hace falta decir quién lo decía.

**Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. **

-Exagerados-otra vez dijeron.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Niño idiota-sisearon los Merodeadores y Ron.

-Lunático, ten preparada una buena broma para ese idiota-le dijo Sirius, mientras que Remus anotaba en el pergamino.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida—pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. **

-¿¡CÓMO QUE SIN COMIDA!?-rugieron las madres que se encontraban en el salón más Minerva. Cada una de las mujeres se encontraba hechas unas furias.

**Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

Todos gruñeron y sisearon, mientras que lanzaban las peores cosas al cuadro.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. **

Todos, pero absolutamente todo, miraron ofendidos al cuadro que mostraba a los tres Dursley. Todavía se sentían ofendidos de la mentira que le habían dicho a Harry sobre la muerte de sus padres.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Lily y James se acercaron más a su hijo y lo abrazaron. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry, sobre todo sus mejores amigos. No sabían que Harry se acordaba de eso, sobre ese día fatal.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. **

_Ahora sí sé_, pensó, abrazado a su madre y padre.

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

-Ahora sí que las tengo-dijo el muchacho, sonriendo-. Gracias, Hagrid.

El aludido se sonrojó, pero le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Cuando terminemos, te daré todas las fotos que tengo sobre estos dos-dijo y señaló Sirius-. Hasta tengo un álbum completo de fotos de todas las veces que Cornamenta le pidió a la pelirroja salir, y ella terminaba rechazándolo.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron a más no poder, mientras que los del pasado, especialmente Alice, Frank, Remus y Sirius, reían a carcajadas.

Harry miró con ojos de agradecimiento a su padrino.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: **

De lo feliz que estaban, pasaron a un estado deprimente.

_No tenía que haber cambiado de guardián. Tenía que haberme quedado yo como el guardián de James y la pelirroja; y no la rata traidora. No tenía que haber seguido a Peter para detenerlo_, se estaba recriminando Sirius.

_No tenía que haber seguido las instrucciones de Dumbledore. Tenía que haber ido a buscar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos y traerlo a vivir conmigo o con otro miembro de la Orden. No tenía que haber desconfiado de Sirius_, eso era lo que estaba rondando en la cabeza de cierto hombre-lobo.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley.**

-Magos-dijeron todos, con un poco más de ánimo.

**Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. **

-Aguafiestas-dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

**Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Aparición-dijo Hermione.

-No lo sabía, Hermione-contestó con sarcasmo, Harry. Era para alivianar el amiente, que se encontraba tenso.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Harry, ¿nosotros fuimos tus primeros amigos?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Ron y Hermione.

Harry movió la cabeza, afirmando lo que habían preguntado. Inmediatamente, los dos abrazaron al pelinegro.

-Fueron los primeros y los mejores-les dijo Harry, una vez que se habían separado.

-Bueno, ese fue el final de capítulo-dijo el profesor Flitwick.

-Gracias profesor-agradeció Albus-. Leeremos un capítulo más, y comeremos.

Cuando nombró la palabra "COMIDA", inmediatamente, rugió el estómago de Ron y de Sirius.

-Eso afirma mi afirmación-dijo, sonriendo-. Profesora Sprout, ¿le gustaría leer?

-Por supuesto, señor director-aceptó la profesora. Agarró el libro y comenzó a leer-. El próximo capítulo se titula: **Las cartas de nadie.**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Volvía antes de tiempo xD. Cómo terminé todas los exámenes que me estaban tomando, ahora tengo un "poquito" más de tiempo libre, y aproveché que hoy tenía, para terminar el capítulo.**

**Quería agradecer a todo los que dejaron reviews y a los que agregaron a favoritos la historia. Sin ustedes, esto no sería posible.**

**Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo y no para que una loca como yo los aburra.**

**Dejen Reviews. **

**¡Saludos!**

**Belén**


	4. Capítulo 3: Las cartas de nadie

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo no soy ni rubia, ni**

**británica ni multimillonaria.**

* * *

-Por supuesto, señor director-aceptó la profesora. Agarró el libro y comenzó a leer-. El próximo capítulo se titula: **Las cartas de nadie.**

Cuando escucharon el nombre del capítulo, algunos miraron extrañados a la profesora, sobre todo los sangre-puras. Los hijos de Muggles entendieron el nombre del capítulo. Ellos habían pensado igual.

-Harry, ¿es lo que estoy pensando?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a su amigo. Ella había pensado lo mismo.

-Sí-le respondió él, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡SÍ!-gritaron, felices, James y Sirius. Ellos habían captado el mensaje del título.

-Veremos cómo te llegó la carta de Hogwarts-estaba diciendo James, feliz, mientras que estaba parado al lado de Canuto y Frank. Los tres estaban haciendo un baile ridículo, mientras que cantaban el himno del colegio.

Todos los alumnos se estaban riendo a carcajadas de lo que estaban haciendo el trío del pasado.

-¡BLACK, POTTER, LONGBOTTOM!-bramó la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Dejen de hacer ese ridículo baile y siéntense! ¡Quiero terminar de leer los libros en este siglo, si es posible!

-¡Sí, señora!-dijeron los tres, en una fila, mientras que saludaban al estilo militar, y se sentaban.

Lily, Remus y Alice rodaron los ojos.

Como se había calmado todo, la profesora empezó.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

_"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no se pongan locos"_, estaba rogando Harry. Ya se imaginaba que sería.

Él soltó un gemido, que nadie escuchó, para suerte de él.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano **

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el grito de Molly, Alice y Lily no se hicieron esperar.

Los Merodeadores estaban escribiendo frenéticos en el décimo pergamino de bromas, ayudados por los dos pares de gemelos, Lee y todos los Gryffindor's.

Minerva estaba en shock. Ron y Hermione estaban lanzando al cuadro los peores hechizos y maldiciones que conocían. Lo mismo estaban haciendo los amigos de Harry, los profesores y los alumnos.

Pero había dos personas que no estaban en shock. Esas dos personas eran Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

_"San Potter, ¿durmiendo en un armario y castigado? No es posible ¡Pero si es un engreído! ¡Maldito libro! Justo ahora tienes que aparecer"._ Draco estaba en un dilema mental.

_"Se parece a lo que tuve que sufrir yo, pero mi padre nunca me hizo eso. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer esos libros? No tengo que cambiar de opinión: Potter es igual que su padre"_. Por fuera, a Snape no se le notaba nada, pero por dentro estaba teniendo una batalla.

Recién pudieron volver a leer quince minutos después. La profesora Sprout le costaba seguir leyendo.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Pobre-dijo la mitad del comedor, haciendo referencia a la señora Figg.

-Mimado-siguió la otra mitad del comedor, esta vez haciendo referencia a Dudley.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. **

-Espero que la corazonada que tengo sea incorrecta-declaró Remus, mirando a Harry.

Harry no contestó ni se movió. Directamente se limitó a mirar a la mesa.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

-Lo sabía-resopló el licántropo.

Canuto y Cornamenta habían empezado a lanzar al cuadro unos hechizos bastantes feos. Nadie en el Gran Comedor quería ser los Dursley's en esos instantes.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. **

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

-¡No!-dijo toda la casa de Gryffindor.

-Él va a venir a Hogwarts-saltó Sirius.

-Em… Sirius. Esto ya pasó-Harry estaba intentado contener la carcajada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que le dijo su sobrino-. Aha.

Y se sentó, con las miradas divertidas de todas las personas que lo conocían. Los demás que no sabían la verdad, estaban teniendo una reflexión sobre Black.

Minerva McGonagall soltó un suspiro, luego miró a su colega para que siguiera.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

-Divertido será la broma que te haremos-Remus tenía una sonrisa misteriosa.

La misma sonrisa la tenían los tres hombres que habían compartido el cuarto con el licántropo.

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. **

Todos soltaron carcajadas ante el comentario de Harry.

-Buena esa, hijo-James le palmeaba la espalda a su hijo, mientras que decía eso.

-La sangre merodeadora-corearon, felices, Remus, Frank y Sirius. Dicho eso, los tres Merodeadores y Frank se rieron más fuerte.

- Señores-los llamó la profesora de Transformaciones, pero no la escucharon-. ¡LONGBOTTOM, LUPIN, BLACK y POTTER!

Ante ese grito que pegó, los aludidos se sentaron inmediatamente. La profesora sonrió satisfecha.

_Tengo que tomar nota de cómo lo hace. Se supone que soy del Ministerio, tengo que tener autoridad._ No hacer falta decir quién estaba pensando eso. Solamente una persona tiene esos pensamientos.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. **

Los padres de Harry y los Señores Weasley, gruñeron.

**Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

-Harry-Lily miró a su hijo, desaprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento-dijo éste, bajando la cabeza, pero con una sonrisita en la cara.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

-¡Eso no se debe hacer!-gritaron todas las profesoras de la sala.

**Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

En ese momento, no se estaba conteniendo. Al contrario, se estaba riendo con las mismas ganas que tuvo en ese momento.

A Harry lo acompañaba el resto de los alumnos. Hasta los profesores estaban riéndose, pero más disimuladamente.

Sirius, Fred y George, Fabian y Guideon estaban tirados en el piso, rodando de la risa.

Cuando todos se calmaron, veinte minutos después, volvieron a reanudar la lectura.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. **

-Nosotros también queremos saber-dijeron Frank, Neville, Ron, Seamus y Dean, los compañeros de habitación de Harry.

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando-dijo Lily, mirando al libro severamente.

**La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

-¡No!-exclamó James-. No puede ser tan hija….

-¡JAMES!-lo interrumpió Lily-. Hay niños en la sala.

James se calló al instante, pero tenía, en los ojos, todo lo que quería decir y no podía.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

-Mala jugada, hijo. A mi _querida_ hermana no le va bien el sarcasmo-le indicó Lily a su hijo-. Eso lo saqué yo.

**—No seas estúpido —**

Inmediatamente salieron volando hechizos hacia el cuadro, correspondiendo a Lily.

**dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

La mitad del comedor miró a Harry, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a lanzar hechizos y maleficios.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no pensé en lo que le estaba pasando a Harry? ¡Yo y mis estúpidos celos!_ Ron se estaba autocastigando por lo que había pasado el año pasado.

Harry, viendo la cara de Ron, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué viene eso?-preguntó Ron, mientras que se sobaba el brazo dolorido.

-No quiero que pienses más en lo que pasó el año pasado-le dijo Harry, mirándolo severamente, a su mejor amigo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Ronald-lo cortó Hermione. Había escuchado el intercambio de los amigos.

Ron se quedó callado. No quería tener a la castaña en su contra, pero a él le gustaba cuando se enojaba. _Se ve tan linda cuando se enoja. ¡Ya basta! Ella no te ama._

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

Las cuatro casas soltaron gruñidos, mientras que más hechizos impactaban en el cuadro, ya más que destrozado.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

-¡No puede ser verdad!-exclamó Remus.

-El hipopótamo le pidió…-siguió Sirius.

-A su hijo, que es un cerdo…-continuó James.

-Que trajera las cartas-terminaron los tres-. ¡Es el fin del mundo!

Eso último lo dijeron a los gritos, mientras que se abrazaban, dramáticamente.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer el ridículo enfrente de todo el colegio?-preguntó/gruñó, una Lily enojada.

-Pero, cielo. Es que….-empezó a decir James, pero fue cortado por la pelirroja.

-Pero nada. Profesora, ¿puede continuar?

La profesora Sprout le sonrió como respuesta y continuó.

**—Que vaya Harry**

-Ya me parecía-murmuró James que, solamente, lo escucharon sus amigos.

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lanzaban todos los hechizos y maldiciones que habían aprendido en el E.D.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. **

-¡Bien!-exclamaron Fred y George. Ellos ya le harían otra visita.

**Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron, mientras que Frank, Sirius y James cantaban el himno de Hogwarts.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

Tres de las cuatro casas miraron a Harry, con tristeza, pero había una sola persona que le habló.

-Harry-preguntó su madre. A ella le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas-. ¿Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros que te escribieron?

Harry la abrazó como única respuesta. James se unió al abrazo.

Unos minutos más tardes, se separaron. James miró a su exprofesora para que continuara.

**¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-preguntó Sirius, mientras que señalaba a Remus.

-Canuto. En ese tiempo, Harry no nos conocía-le contestó Remus, con un aire deprimido.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts-estaban cantando, todos en fila, Los Merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley, los gemelos Prewett, Frank y Lee.

McGonagall no los cortó, necesitaban un poco de diversión para aliviar el ambiente. Pero eso no eran los pensamientos de otra persona.

-Ejem, ejem-se aclaró la garganta la profesora Umbridge, pero nadie le prestó atención-. ¡Ejem, ejem!

Nadie le hizo caso, en vez, siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. McGonagall estaba disfrutando de la ignorancia que sufría la profesora.

-Señores, siéntense-dijo Minerva. Y todos se sentaron.

La Cara de Sapo estaba mirando a la profesora con odio. Parecía largar dagas por los ojos.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Los mismos de antes reanudaron el cántico.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?—Se rio de su propio chiste.**

Los que estaban cantando, pararon abruptamente.

-¿Eso que dijo….-empezó a decir Fred

-…es un chiste?-termino George. Los dos tenían caras como si les hubiera pasado algo.

-¡ES UN UNSULTO!-exclamaron todos juntos, con caras de indignación. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaban hechizos hacia Vernon Dursley.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

Los Merodeadores y todos los hombres gimieron. Ron y Hermione colocaron sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

-¡Es de él!- dijo James, enojado.

**—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

-Carácter Evans a la vista-canturreó Sirius, mirando a cierta pelirroja amiga suya.

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —**

-¡Nosotros!-exclamaron los Weasley's, Hermione, Remus y Sirius.

Lily se limitaba a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra.

**dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

-Cobarde-dijo, en tono despectivo, una mitad del Gran Comedor.

-Idiota-dijo, en el mismo tono, la otra mitad.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

-No seas exagerada-dijo Lily-. Ya conoce esa carta. La viste cuando yo la recibí.

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

Lily bufó.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

-Que les dije. Tiene el mismo carácter que la pelirroja-Sirius miró a James, aguantando la carcajada.

La pelirroja lo miró feo, mientras que su esposo reía igual que su amigo.

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley.**

-¡No es tuya!-rugieron las cuatro mesas. Hasta los Slytherin's habían hecho un acuerdo tácito con las otras casas para ponerse en contra de los Dursley.

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote,**

James no dudó ni un instante en maldecir al cuadro. Luego le arrebató el pergamino de las manos de Remus.

**los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

-¡Vamos, Harry!-estaban animándolo los alumnos

-Em… ¿se han dado cuenta de que esto ya pasó?-les comentó él, a todos los reunidos.

Todos se miraron y los alumnos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados por la actitud.

Los profesores miraban divertidos la escena.

**Ganó Dudley, **

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

-JA, cómo si no tuviéramos otras cosas que hacer-habló Ojoloco.

Los demás aurores y adultos asintieron con la cabeza, lo dicho por el ex auror.

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

-Si no recibimos respuesta, vamos directamente al hogar-declaró Dumbledore, hacia todos los alumnos.

**—Pero...**

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

-¡¿Peligrosa tontería?! ¡¿PELIGROSA TONTERIA!?-exclamaron, furiosos, todos los magos y brujas que estaban en ese momento.

-La peligrosa tontería es lo que estaban haciéndole a mi hijo-Lily estaba fuera de sí. Estaba caminando frenéticamente por todo el salón, mientras que lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestras. A ella la acompañaban su esposo, Alice, Frank, Molly y Ginny. Esta última estaba igual o peor que la pelirroja mayor.

En cambio, los dos animagos y el licántropo estaban ya por el vigésimo pergamino de las peores bromas que han hecho.

-Chicos-los llamó James-. Cuando terminamos este libro, le haremos una visita _muy amistosa_ a mis _queridos _Dursley.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Cornamenta-afirmó Remus, quién tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía. Ese mismo brillo tenía cuando se encontraban en el colegio y hacían alguna travesura.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos-selló el acuerdo Sirius.

Luego de esa promesa y que se calmaran, pudieron volver a leer.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

Sirius soltó un gruñido, digno de un perro.

**—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

-¡Estaba dirigida a él! Muggle idiota-exclamó Tonks. Su padre es un mago hijo de muggles, pero no es igual que los Dursley.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-¿¡Segundo dormitorio!?-preguntaron, intentando contener la ira, Molly, Lily y Alice.

-Harry, explica eso-le demandó su madre.

-Ya se dirá, en cualquier momento, en el libro-dijo esa escusa, para zafar de explicar algo que no le gustaba.

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios:**

En el salón se armó una batalla, literalmente. De cada punta salían hechizos y maldiciones. Las más potentes eran de las personas del E.D. y de la Orden del Fénix.

Al mismo tiempo, Lily estaba maldiciendo, verbalmente, a su hermana y cuñado.

-Si los veo, yo no soy consciente de mis actos-advirtió la pelirroja a sus amigos.

-Ni yo, Lily-le dijo Remus.

-Creo que habrá que hacerles una visita en el día en que Remus está de mal humor por "su pequeño problema peludo"-Sirius tenía una sonrisa vengativa y, en los ojos, se le notaba que quería venganza.

-Buena idea, Canuto-felicitó James a su mejor amigo-. También hay que llevar a un perro negro y a un ciervo, junto con "el pequeño problema peludo".

Molly estaba siendo contenida por su esposo. Estaba fuera de sí. Era de las que más lanzaba hechizos al cuadro que ya se había cambiado más de diez veces desde que empezaron las reacciones. Bill, Charlie, George y Fred estaban lanzando a más no poder maldiciones de todo tipo. Todas las maldiciones que se te ocurran, menos las imperdonables. Ginny se había abrazado a Harry y él no se había negado. Al contrario, le gustaba esa sensación. Y Hermione estaba murmurando cosas que nadie entendía.

En la mesa de profesores, era otro panorama.

-¡¿Usted ve?! ¡Ve que no había que dejarlos con esos muggles!-Minerva le estaba dando un sermón al profesor Dumbledore, y él se lo estaba aguantando, porque su querida profesora tenía razón.

Hasta Fudge creía que eso era maltrato infantil, y ya no les caían bien los Dursley.

**uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

-Dudo que sepa leer-dijo Hermione.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-Mimado.

-Idiota.

-Cerdo.

No hace falta decir quiénes lo dijeron.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena **

Todos, pero todos, miraron a Harry sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-demandó Ginny, mirando a Harry. Ella ya se había separado de él, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que no pasó desapercibido para dos pelirrojas y una castaña.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Tardó unos segundo en contestar. Él se hipnotizaba cuando los veía.

-Hay que seguir leyendo. Ya te enterarás-le contestó, al tiempo que apartaba la vista.

**con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

Ella lo miró con ternura en los ojos y le sonrió. Luego le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Ante ese simple gesto, los dos se sonrojaron un poco.

Dos personas, cuando vieron eso, sintieron unos celos tremendos.

James y Sirius miraron a la pareja y los dos se sonrieron con complicidad.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados.**

**Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a las personas y a los animales!-saltó Molly.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

-No me digas, Potter-saltó Draco-. Sí que sos idiota.

Antes de que James pudiera decir algo, Harry se le adelantó.

-¡Cállate, hurón!-siseó Harry-. No te metas con lo que no te incube.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Potter?-preguntó Draco, igual que Harry.

-Hurón. ¿No fue eso en lo que te convertiste el año pasado?-le preguntó, mientras que mantenía los dientes apretados.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir otra cosa, el director habló.

-Pares, señores. Hay que seguir leyendo.

Antes de que se reanudara la historia, Remus le susurró algo a Sirius.

-¿No te parece conocida esta escena?

-Sí, y mucha-le contestó el ojigris.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

-Ni que fuera el fin del mundo-ironizó Tonks, haciendo que cierto hombre la mirase embobado.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

-Carácter Evans con insistencia Potter-soltaron Frank, Guideon y Fabian, causando las carcajadas de todos los adultos que conocían a la pareja y el sonrojo de ellos-. Sí que tienes que soportar, Minnie.

La profesora bufó, exasperada.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. **

-Igualito a James-corearon los compañeros de cuarto del Potter mayor.

**Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

-Lo haríamos todas las veces que fueran necesarias-exclamaron todo el profesorado, menos Snape y la Cara de Sapo.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Uh, amigo. Estás acabado-dijo Ron, mientras que movía la cabeza, negando.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los del pasado.

-Bueno, verán. A Harry se le da mejor improvisar que planear-habló Hermione.

-Y eso nos ha salvado varias veces-dijo Ron. Eso último lo dijo en un susurro que solamente escucharon Ginny, Hermione y Harry.

-Esa es una muy buena cualidad para ser auror-dijo Ojoloco-. ¿Qué quiere ser cuando termine el colegio, Potter?

-Auror-dijo el aludido. James hinchó el pecho, orgulloso de su hijo.

-Aseguro que será uno muy bueno-dijo Alastor.

Harry le sonrió al exauror.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-Que dijimos-corearon Ron y Hermione, mientras que se reían.

-¡Hey!-exclamó él.

-No te preocupes, Harry-lo consoló Ginny, mientras que hacía más fuerte el agarre.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. **

-Que linda vista del hipopótamo-dijeron todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. **

Gruñidos se escucharon en todo el Gran Comedor.

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

-Muggle idiota-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, la profesora McGonagall.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —**

-Qué alegría-todo el mundo estaba feliz por no ser iguales que ellos.

**dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

-¿Ven lo que les dijimos?-preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-Paranoico-murmuró Ginny.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

-No. Solamente el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no es nadie-ironizaron Fred y George.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

La mayoría sonrió, rogando que hubiera pasado algo.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-Típico de un Potter-Lily rodó los ojos al decir eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?-preguntó Harry.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que agarran todo del aire-intervino Remus, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Sirius se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

Las carcajadas de Sirius pararon inmediatamente. De estar feliz pasó a estar con una mirada amenazadora.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. **

Soltaron risas contenidas al imaginarse a Vernon Dursley con una mitad, solamente, del bigote.

**Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Idiota.

-Mimado.

-Cerd….

-Ya entendimos, Lupin, Black, Potter-los cortó su profesora favorita

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-JA, como si fuera tan fácil-ironizó Alice.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

-Mimado-más de la mitad del salón habló.

-¿Ordenanor?-preguntaron los sangre-puras.

-Ordenador-exclamaron los hijos de muggles, los mestizos y los que habían estudiado Estudios Muggles.

-Es un aparato electrónico-resumió Lily.

-Aha…

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Habitación 17_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_Cokeworth_**

-Sí que son insistentes-intentó alivianar el ambiente, Sirius.

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha.**

**Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad?—**

-No lo sabía-ironizaron todos, menos los profesores.

**preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-Te aseguro y te lo prometo: terminamos de leer todos estos libros, y te haré la mejor fiesta que hayas tenido-prometió Black, al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry-. Una fiesta al estilo Merodeador.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

-No me digas, Potter-dijo Draco que, para su suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

-Ese no es un lugar para tener a dos chicos-Molly se estaba enojando más de lo que ya estaba con los Dursley.

**Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

-Eso no es comida-dijeron Ron y Sirius, mientras que rugían sus estómagos.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. **

-A nadie le agradaría eso, Harry-le dijo, dulcemente, Lily mientras que lo abrazaba por los hombros.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Una oleada tremenda de hechizos se vio por todo el salón.

-Así…no…se…trata….a…un…niño-estaban diciendo, entrecortadamente, Molly, Alice y Lily. Al mismo tiempo lanzaban maleficios.

Ginny y Hermione estaba iguales o peores que las dos pelirrojas mayores. Mientras que los Merodeadores estaban encorvados sobre el pergamino.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir.**

**Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

-Te entiendo, ahijado-Sirius apoyó su mano en el hombre de su ahijado.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-Seguramente yendo a buscarme-dijo Harry, mientras que miraba a Hagrid.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!-estaba exclamando el Gran Comedor.

**tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily, preocupada por su hijo.

-Nada, mamá-la tranquilizó su hijo-. No me pasó nada. Estoy acá.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo-dijo la profesora Sprout, mientras que dejaba apoyado el libro sobre la mesa.

-Ahora, como lo prometí-habló Dumbledore-. ¡La comida!

Inmediatamente, en todas las mesas, aparecieron los mejores platos de comida que nadie pudiera conocer.

-¡COMIDA!-chillaron Ron y Sirius y se lanzaron frenéticamente a la mesa.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian-James rio ante la actitud infantil del animago. Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos.

La comida transcurrió normalmente. En todas las mesas se comentaban los capítulos que se habían leído sobre los primeros años de la vida de Harry. Todavía había gente que todavía le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado Harry.

La mesa en la cual había más conversaciones era en la de Gryffindor.

-Harry, vimos cómo te pusiste cuando Ginny te agarró la mano-soltó, de la nada, Sirius.

Harry, quién estaba bebiendo un poco de sumo de calabaza, escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué…de qué están hablando?-preguntó cuándo se recuperó. No les quería contar que había sentido algo mágico cuando le tomo la mano.

-Yo….yo….yo no sé de qué están hablando-tartamudeó Harry.

Los tres hombres empezaron a reír de la reacciones de Harry. Eso estaba ocurriendo en un lado. Por otro lado, había una escena parecida.

-Hermione, creo que está funcionando-le susurró una emocionada Ginny, en el oído, a su mejor amiga.

-¿Eso crees?-le preguntó la castaña.

-¡Sí! Totalmente-le afirmó la pelirroja, con todas sus energías-. Cuando le tomé la mano, se me quedó viendo con otros ojos, no con ojos de _"la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo"_.

-¡Te felicito! Pero te recomiendo que tengas paciencia-le recomendó la castaña-. A veces puede ser un poco lento en captar sus emociones.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Ginny, el profesor Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y toda la comida desapareció.

-Si todos están de acuerdo-empezó a decir Dumbledore-. Continuaremos con la lectura.

Como nadie dijo lo contrario, Albus llamó al siguiente narrador.

-Hagrid, creo que le gustará leer el siguiente capítulo-le ofreció el viejo profesor.

-Será un gusto-aceptó, encantado, el semi-gigante-. Se llama **El guardián de las llaves.**

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo desfruten y que se diviertan como yo me divertí escribiéndolo xD (espero no contagiarlos con mis locuras xD).  
**

**Gracias a todos los que agregaron a la historia en favorito y a todos los que dejaron reviews.**

**Bueno los dejo, tengo que hacer las tareas del colegio (*cof*colegio*cof*muggle*cof*)**

**Besos!**

**¿Hechizos? ¿Reviews? Dejen algo en ese cuadradito que hay ahí abajo.**


End file.
